J'ai quelque chose à te dire (fiction traduite)
by Raiatea1
Summary: AU! Elisa passa la Nuit Nuptiale avec Démona... entrainant des conséquences inattendues.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon profil, il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite sous le titre de "I have something to tell you". Cela fait un petit moment que je suis dessus après avoir obtenu la permission de l'auteur.

Mes chapitres ne suivent pas ceux de l'histoire originelle. Toutefois, afin de respecter celle-ci, lorsque je publierai un chapitre, j'indiquerai sa place par rapport aux chapitres de l'histoire originelle.

Maintenant, je vous laisse place et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Elisa était assise dans la sale d'attente du bureau du PDG de NightStone. Le dernier rendez-vous de Dominique Destine prenait du temps, beaucoup trop de temps à son avis. Peut-être était – ce justement dans ce but. La faire attendre le plus longtemps possible

Lorsqu' Elisa avait appelé Démona pour lui dire qu'elle avait devait lui parler, la gargouille avait d'abord paniquée, pensant qu'Angela avait eu des ennuis. Après qu'Elisa l'ai assure que rien n'était arrivé à sa fille ou à l'œuf que cette dernière portrait et que la ponte s'effectuera bien le mois prochain, Démona l'a purement et simplement ignoré, prétextant qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Cela a énervé Elisa. Comment la gargouille pouvait lui faire ça après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Avec rage, elle obéit et prit rendez-vous par l'intermédiaire de la secrétaire de la gargouille. Elle devait vraiment parler avec elle, même si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire ! Cela avait déjà trop duré !

Venir ici avait été angoissant, mais l'attente l'était encore plus. Elisa scrute l'horizon que la baie vitrée offrait, l'immeuble, avec à son sommet le manoir où résidait le clan se tenait fièrement au milieu de ce paysage. Elle ne leur avait rien dit encore. Elle imagine déjà la scène que cela créera, ainsi que toutes les questions qui lui seront bombardées dès l'instant où ils le sauront.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 MOIS PLUS TOT, MILIEU SAUVAGE CANADIEN**

_La lune était plus lumineuse que jamais, éclairant assez la forêt qui les entourait pour qu'Elisa puisse voir au travers les arbres et ne pas tomber. Démona tremblait de toutes parts, et Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer avec inquiétude. La camisole que Castaway avait fabriqué spécialement pour la gargouille, l'empêchait de s'envoler et la rendait complètement vulnérable. Elisa savait que, sans cela, Démona l'aurait abandonné depuis longtemps dans la forêt._

_Castaway les avait capturé la veille. Une fois, le soleil levé, pendant une heure, il s'était s'acharner à torturer la gargouille dans son corps humain, enchainée et sans défense. Toutefois, Elisa ne s'était pas contenter à le regarder sans rien faire. Elle en avait profité pour lui prendre les clés de leurs chaines. _

_"Je crois que c'est bon.", murmure Elisa_

_Elle était à bout de force et commençait à ralentir. Personne ne semble les poursuivre. Les hommes de Castaway ne doivent pas avoir remarqué leur fuite. De plus, le train qui les transportait devait être loin maintenant._

_"On… On a besoin… d'un abri.", réplique Demona d'une voix tremblante._

_Elisa ne l'avait jamais entendu avec une voix aussi faible. Les blessures que la gargouilles avaient endurés durant la journée avait guéri avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa forme originelle. Mais, depuis le début de la transformation, la gargouille ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler…_

_« Et enlèves moi ce truc ! », fait – elle abruptement, sa voix retrouvant un peu de sa superbe alors qu'elle montrait d'un mouvement de la tête la camisole qui la retenait._

_"Tournes toi", murmure doucement Elisa._

_Cela avait été un supplice de regarder l'homme battre sans scrupules la gargouille dans sa forme la plus vulnérable. Démona ne pouvait pas bouger, encaissant les coups sans broncher. Elle avait entendu ses os craquer, vu son sang gicler alors que Castaway s'acharnait sur la gargouille, devenue humaine le temps de la journée. Ce que cette dernière a dit après cette séance de torture l'a encore plus secoué… et la secoue toujours rien qu'en y repensant. Démona lui avait révélé que les hommes comme Castaway ne se lassaient pas de toute cette violence, qu'au contraire, cela ne ferait que s'amplifier. Elisa avait l'affreux sentiment que la gargouille parlait par expérience. _

_La jeune femme décide de ne plus y penser et s'affaire à sa tâche la plus pressante. Elle attend que Démona lui expose le dos de la camisole. La lune éclairait les multiples serrures qui retenaient la gargouille. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir déverrouiller les cinq serrures. En effet, elle avait bien les clés mais, le trousseau comprenait une bonne vinghtaine de clés et chaque serrure avait sa propre clé. De même, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Démona n'arrangeait pas les choses._

_Elisa lança un regard furieux vers celle qui était la responsable des malheurs de la gargouille; la lune. Le clan n'avait cessé d'en parler, de cette nuit toute particulière pour eux. La Nuit Nuptiale. Quelle blague! Enfin… les trois couples du clan doivent être en train de s'accoupler maintenant._

_En effet, deux des femelles du clan d'Avalon se sont prises d'affection pour les males célibataires du clan de Wyvern. Donc, en toute logique, il y aura bientôt trios œufs dans la nurserie. Elle se souvient que Hudson lui avait expliqué qu'il était content que les jeunes males avaient trouvé leur partenaire parce que, dans le cas contraire, ils seraient dans une terrible situation. En fait, le besoin de s'accoupler est tel qu'il est physiquement douloureux lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas satisfaire ce besoin…_

_La dernière serrure s'ouvre enfin et Elisa libère Démona de sa camisole. La gargouille étire ses ailes et les secoue un peu._

_"Merci.", souffle la gargouille, de telle manière qu'Elisa cru un instant qu'elle avait rêvé._

_Il leur a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver une cachette une grotte à peine visible à l'œil humain. Pendant tout ce temps, elles étaient à pied et Elisa se demandait pourquoi Démona n'était pas partie en un battement d'ailes. Une autre chose l'intriguait la gargouille parlait peu. Même pas une insulte ne sortait de sa bouche._

_"Pourquoi tu es toujours là? », demande finalement Elisa alors qu'elles s'engouffraient dans la grotte. _

_Les ténèbres les entouraient. Elles n'osaient allumer un feu de peur que cela signale leur présence. Elisa distinguait toutefois Démona qui tremblait toujours, et sentait de la compassion pour cette femme pour qui elle avait un grand respect._

_« Quoi ? Déjà fatiguée de moi ? C'est ta maladresse que nous a mis dans ce pétrin ! Sois plutôt heureuse que je t'achève pas ! » Démona lui répondit, bien que sa voix manquait quelque peu de cette aura menaçante._

_Ayant eu toute la journée pour seule compagnie la gargouille, le venin de ses insultes ne faisait plus autant d'effets sur Elisa. Si Démona avait vraiment voulu la tuer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Mais, pour une raison inconnue, la gargouille ne voulait pas être seule ce soir, même si elle ne le disait pas tout haut. Elisa en était arrivée à cette conclusion après avoir observé à maintes reprises les coups d'œil subtils que Démona lui lançaient depuis qu'elle avait été libérée de la camisole._

"_Ha! Goliath va enfin voir ce que cette foutue lune fait à ceux qui n'ont pas de partenaires ! Tu as laissé passer ta chance d'apaiser sa douleur en menant ces salauds vers moi. », continue Demona, dont la voix se faisait à la fois plus forte et accusatrice._

_Elisa lui lance un regard indigné avant de lui répliquer:_

_« D'abord, je ne les ai mené nulle part ! Ils avaient déjà trouvé cette clairière avant que je n'arrive. Je les ai juste suivi ! » Elisa était fatiguée de cette discussion. Démona était déterminée à la blâmer. « Et puis, qu'est ce que tu faisait hum ? Encore à la recherche d'un truc pour asservir l'espèce humaine ? Un sort pour contrôler le clan ? »_

_Les yeux de Demona commencent à rougeoyer, devenant l'unique source de lumière de la grotte, en dehors de la lumière céleste…_

_« C'était supposé m'aider à …", elle s'arrête brusquement avant de lui répondre sèchement : « C'est pas tes affaires ! »_

_Toutes deux décident d'un silencieux commun accord de ne pas se parler pendant un moment. Le temps de se calmer chacune de leur côté. Elisa enveloppe ses bras autour de ses jambes et s'appuie contre la paroi de la grotte. Les petits bruits que Démona essaie de retenir au fond d'elle semblait être de plus en plus forts. Elisa jette un œil vers la gargouille et voit que Démona se cachait à l'aide de ses ailes._

_"Je sais que tout le monde pense que Goliath et moi sommes ensemble », fait doucement Elisa, essayant d'entamer la conversation. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, Démona ne penserait plus à sa situation actuelle. « Il est mon meilleur ami et c'est vrai que j'étais attiré par lui… Mais, c'était, il y a longtemps" Elle soupire avant de conclure « Je me vois mal avec lui dans le futur pour te dire la vérité. »_

_"Laisses - moi deviner… Il te traite comme une poupée qui va se casser pour un rien et croit qu'il sait tout et mieux que tout le monde ce qui est bien pour toi », répond Démona dans un murmure. Sa voix était de plus en plus chancelante. Elisa s'approche de la gargouille, inquiète._

_Demona n'arrêtait pas de trembler et sa peau était suintante due à la transpiration. Elisa tend la main pour prendre une mèche de cheveux humide qui gênait la vue de la gargouille._

_« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette », murmure doucement la jeune femme, plus qu'inquiète._

_Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Démona s'appuie légèrement sur sa main, transformant le geste en une caresse presque sensuelle. Soudain, Démona s'écarte brutalement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses yeux rougeoyants fixent la jeune détective avant de lui dire, presque comme une requête :_

_« Tu devrais repartir »_

_Elisa pouvait entendre la respiration de la gargouille. Elle était plus saccadée plus… La jeune femme se rend soudain compte de ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Cependant, sa curiosité prend le dessus. Elle tend à nouveau la main pour caresser cette peau moite. Cette peau qui ne demandait qu'à être touchée, être enlacée et aimée._

_« Je n'ai pas envie de toi, sale Humaine. Vas – t'en… », tente encore Démona_

_Mais, Elisa pouvait distinguer dans sa voix de l'hésitation, de la vulnérabilité. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais cela l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Voir Démona s'abandonner à ses caresses, malgré elle, était vraiment la chose la plus érotique qu'il lui soit arrivé de voir. Les yeux de la gargouille se ferment sous le plaisir, la bouche entre ouverte, alors que la jeune femme continuait à explorer cette peau si douce au toucher._

_Jamais de sa vie Elisa n'aurait cru voir la fière guerrière dans cet état. C'était perturbant et pourtant si excitant. Etait – ce les phéromones que Hudson lui avait parlé ? Le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer. Ce besoin de toucher Démona de cette façon était trop puissant pour qu'elle lui résiste. Pourtant, tant bien que mal, elle réussit à reculer._

_« Comme si je pouvais aller où je voulais », lui réplique – t – elle avec une pointe de colère._

_Démona l'ignore. Elisa soupire avant de jeter un œil vers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle pouvait voir l'océan de la cime des arbres alors que la lune éclairait l'extérieur._

_Elles avaient du grimper pour arriver jusque là. Elisa a même failli tomber. Sans Démona qui l'avait rattrapé juste à temps, elle était certaine qu'elle serait déjà morte. La gargouille avait prétendu que c'était pour éviter que son cadavre ne trahisse sa présence dans les alentours. Elle s'était même moquer du fait que les humains étaient incapables de grimper des parois aussi simples que cela._

_Maintenant qu'elles étaient à l'abri du danger, Elisa se demandait si la vérité n'était pas ailleurs. Pourquoi Démona l'avait – elle réellement sauvé ? Elle jette un œil vers la gargouille. Démona tremblait et ses gémissements plaintifs lui suggéraient un motif d'une toute autre nature…_

_Elisa se remémore les petits regards que Démona lui lançait, son commentaire à propos de Goliath et du fait de soulager sa douleur. Tout cela prenait doucement sens dans la tête de la jeune femme._

_Elle savait que la nuit venait à peine de commencer. Elle savait aussi que plus les heures passeront, plus Démona aura mal. Son tourment ne faisait que commencer et la nuit allait être longue. Elisa inspire fortement, jetant un œil à la dérobée vers sa compagne de fortune… et sa décision fut prise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut – être que Démona émettait, sans le vouloir, des phéromones qui l'affectaient aussi ? Personne ne lui avait dit que cela pouvait affecter les Humains._

_Mais, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Il doit y avoir une raison au fait qu'elle se rapproche doucement de la gargouille. Il doit y avoir une raison au fait qu'elle caresse tendrement le dos de ses ailes… Elle savait pourquoi Démona avait baissé cette même aile, pourquoi elle lui a permis de caresser sa peau bleutée. Elle savait pourquoi Démona s'était allongée sur le sol rugueux de la grotte alors qu'elles s'embrassaient passionnément. Elle pouvait comprendre que les actions de la gargouille étaient dictées par ce besoin urgent de s'accoupler que Démona la laissait la caresser, la toucher intimement, lui faire l'amour… à cause de cela. Mais, Elisa ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle désirait tant le faire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle a, à son tour, permis à la gargouille de lui rendre la pareille, de lui faire l'amour à son tour alors que normalement, c'était uniquement pour aider Démona…_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUJOURD'HUI, salle de réception de l'entreprise NightStone**

Elisa s'arrange nerveusement sur son siège. Se remémorer cette nuit, les caresses de la gargouille sur la peau plus particulièrement, est une mauvaise idée. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'agissait de la plus sensuelle et excitante expérience qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… Expérience qui s'est terminée brutalement dès le lever du jour…

Elisa ne peut s'empêcher de serrer des poings au souvenir de ce lendemain. Elles avaient marché jusqu'à une petite route de montagne où elles ont pu faire de l'autostop. La chance leur a souri en la présence d'un vieil homme qui se rendait à la ville la plus proche. Quasiment une bourgade. A son approche, Elisa avait passé à la femme qui l'accompagnait sa jacket afin qu'elle se couvre un peu. Mais, cela n'empêchait pas les habitants de leur lancer des regards surpris, dédaigneux ou encore pervers. Quoiqu'il en soit, Démona était partie sans demander son reste, sans un regard en arrière, la laissant se débrouiller seule… avec cette embarrassante impression d'avoir été jetée comme une vieille chausette.

Depuis, Elisa n'a pu rencontrer Démona que deux fois, sans que la gargouille ne lui adresse la parole. La jeune détective était furieuse de voir à quel point il était facile pour Démona de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette grotte. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait plus être évité…

Elisa devait admettre toutefois que Démona avait cessé de vouloir la tuer. A chaque fois que la gargouille tombait sur elle et le clan, elle évitait ouvertures et provocations comme elle l'aurait fait en d'autres circonstances. Pour cela, Elisa lui en était reconnaissante. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle acceptait d'être une 'aventure sans lendemain'. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette impression.

D'autant plus que cette nuit a complètement bouleversé sa vie. C'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'elle s'était décidée à venir lui rendre visite…

La porte s'ouvre, sortant Elisa de ses sombres pensées. Un homme sort du bureau alors que Démona apparait à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je vois que tu t'es décidée à prendre rendez-vous. », commence alors Démona d'une vois légèrement irritée par la présence de la jeune femme.

Elisa se lève lentement. Elle était assise depuis un bon moment et ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter le poids de son corps. Toutefois, elle lance un regard noir vers la rouquine avant de se diriger vers la pièce maitresse de l'immeuble le bureau de Démona. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire une scène, surtout en présence de la secrétaire. Pendant que la jeune femme s'assoit devant le large bureau de la gargouille, cette dernière s'adresse rapidement à sa secrétaire :

« Vous pouvez partir, Carrie. Fermez tout sur votre passage »

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, Démona ferme la porte derrière elle. Elisa se met à penser que la pièce devait être insonorisée.

« Alors détective… », commence Démona tout en se dirigeant vers sa chaise « Qu'y t-il de si important que vous deviez impérativement me voir en personne ? »

En entendant cette voix si froide, totalement opposée aux souvenirs qui la hantent depuis cette nuit, il y a cinq mois, Elisa eut l'impression qu'on la poignardait en plein cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pourtant, la vérité était devant elle. Vraissemblablement, ce moment de faiblesse ne signifiait rien aux yeux de la femme assise devant elle. Très bien, pense la détective. Après tout, elle n'est là que pour lui dire de quoi il en retournait. Ensuite, elle disparait de sa vue…

Elisa fixe la rouquine avant de lui rétorquer :

« Apparemment, tu n'es pas la seule femme sur qui Puck a jeté un sort »

« De quoi tu parles ? », demande prise de court Démona, oubliant de la vouvoyer comme le suggère sa position sociale humaine

« La nuit où il a fait de moi une gargouille, il a fait autre chose qu'il a cru bon de ne pas enlever »

Elisa était toujours furieuse après l'elfe maintenant que les faits sont là. Elle n'a maintenant plus d'autres choix que de subir les conséquences de cette omission… Elisa remarque que les yeux de son interlocutrice s'étaient plissés à l'évocation de l'elfe, et pendant un court instant, elle se demanda si Démona n'était pas, pour finir, un peu inquiète pour elle. Cependant, elle écarte rapidement cette conclusion, se rendant compte que cela est davantage du au fait que Démona avait toujours du ressentiment pour Puck. Un ressentiment tel que sa peau se met à rougir de colère.

« Comme le reste du clan, il a cru que je serai avec Goliath cette nuit-là. Il m'a fait 'don' de procréer une gargouille. En bref, je porte ton enfant. », annonce t elle sans cérémonie.

Lorsqu'elle vit le choc passer dans les yeux de la gargouille en face d'elle, Elisa ajoute dans une voix sombre :

« Et n'essaies pas de le nier. Je n'ai été avec personne depuis des années. De plus, les ultra-sons montrent très clairement ses ailes. »

Elisa sort de son sac à main les papiers, la preuve de ce qu'elle avançait. De même, elle savait que la rousse aurait besoin. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque son médecin général lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, elle lui a rit au nez avant de changer de médecin. Son médecin traitant actuel est celui qui s'occupe du clan.

Xanatos et Fox l'ont beaucoup aidé ces derniers mois, se chargeant de payer les multiples tests et s'assurant que la nouvelle de sa grossesse ne se répande pas comme une trainée de poudre.

« Le sort de Puck était tout bonnement basique. », raconte Elisa alors qu'elle lui tendait les feuilles. « Il s'est seulement dit que du moment que je le fasse avec une gargouille durant la Nuit Nuptiale… Je ne sais pas comment, mais son sort a réussi à se libérer des lois de la Nature à ce niveau. Je veux dire, on est toutes deux des femmes ! »

Démona la regarde en silence avant d'inspecter les photos et les résultats des tests. Pendant ce temps, Elisa retournait à ses sombres pensées.

Comment allait-elle annoncer à son supérieur qu'elle avait besoin d'un congé ? Elle ne peut décemment pas dire à Maria qu'elle était enceinte ! Son enfant n'aura quasiment aucun trait humain. Elle ne sera pas capable d'emmener sa fille dehors, dans le parc pour jouer comme tous les enfants de son âge. Elle ne pourra pas faire avec sa fille toutes les choses qu'elle s'était imaginée faire un jour avec ses enfants.

Mais qu'importe, même si ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle rêvait, elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour garder sa fille en sécurité et heureuse. Elle ne sait juste pas comment le faire pour l'instant. Elle a à peine digérer le faire qu'elle porte une vie en elle désormais. Difficile de voir ce futur alors qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité d'avoir des enfants humains avant encore quelques années.

Pendant que Démona lisait rapidement, Elisa s'affale sur la chaise et déboutonne le long manteau rouge qui avait remplacé sa jacket. Elle était tellement fatiguée par toute cette agitation. Maintenant que Démona savait, Elisa ne voyait aucun intérêt à le cacher davantage.

C'est alors que la gargouille lui lance un coup d'œil. Son regard tombe inévitablement sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Cela n'était pas encore apparent mais le regard incrédule de Démona était presque…amusant. Elisa rit tout bas.

« Ce n'est pas drôle », cracha Démona « Si c'est une de tes blagues idiotes… »

Inévitablement, les yeux d'Elisa se plissent de mécontentement avant de lui rétorquer :

« Evidemment que ce n'est pas drôle… Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'attends rien de toi. Je pensais juste qu'il fallait que tu le saches. Que tu saches que tu vas avoir une autre fille dans pas longtemps. »

Elisa sentait qu'elle menaçait de fondre en larmes. Elle luttait contre ses hormones. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer devant cette femme qui l'a rejeté dès qu'elle le pouvait ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'elle, de… de… de Démona !

Elle se lève rapidement pour partir. La gargouille ne prend pas la peine de se lever pour la raccompagner. Toutefois, elle lui demande presque dans un murmure :

« Comment le clan prend la chose ? »

Elisa se retourne pour la contempler. Elle pouvait constater avec une certaine satisfaction que la femme la croyait. Elle lui répond doucement :

« Ils ne sont pas encore au courant. Je pense que c'est ton droit de le savoir d'abord avant le reste. »

Sur ces mots, elle ouvre la porte, mettant fin à sa discussion. La secrétaire était toujours présente, fermant à clé les placards et étagères se trouvant dans la salle de réception. Elisa prend ses jambes à son cou, sentant le poids de ce lourd secret enfin se dissiper. Mais, quelque part en elle, elle était déçue par l'attitude de Démona. Peut-être qu'elle attendait plus d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle attendait sa reconnaissance et son soutien dans cette affaire délicate…


	4. Chapter 4

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD, chateau Wyvern**

Elisa descendit les marches du château, guidée par les bruits des femmes en plein travail. Broadway l'avait appelé dès qu'Angela a commencé à pondre son œuf. La jeune gargouille était la première des trois femelles et Elisa voulait être présente pour la soutenir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la nurserie, ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Démona était également là, caressant tendrement l'arcade sourcilière trempée d'Angela. Aucun mâle n'était autorisé en ces lieux sacrés pour le clan. Toutefois, Elisa avait cru que ce serait l'une des autres gargouilles qui serait là. Elle déglutit, se disant que, après tout, Démona était la mère d'Angela et que c'était normal qu'elle soit également là pour sa fille…

Démona murmure doucement :

« Chérie… Es tu prête à pousser ? »

Angela avait l'air épuisée. Mais, courageusement, elle hoche de la tête. Elisa s'approche des deux femelles, brisant ce moment intime entre une mère et sa fille. La jeune gargouille lui adresse un faible sourire :

« Tu es venue… »

« Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde. », lui répond avec assurance Elisa

Elisa et Démona arrivent à rester dans la même pièce pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elles se relayaient auprès d'Angela, l'encourageant doucement jusqu'à ce que l'œuf soit enfin sorti.

L'œuf reposait sur la paille. Elisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder tandis que Démona expliquait à sa fille comment s'occuper proprement de son œuf. La jeune femme constate que l'œuf avait la taille d'un nouveau-né. Toutefois, sa coquille était douce et légèrement duveteuse, un peu comme une peau de pêche. Elisa fronce des sourcils, se demandant comment le petit allait se développer à l'intérieur.

Inconsciemment, elle pose sa main sur son ventre dont la présence de son propre enfant se faisait plus visible. Cependant, l'une des autres femelles l'avait remarqué…

« Quand vas-tu accoucher ? », demande Angela.

Elle avait l'air presque complètement rétablie de son labeur. Lorsqu'Elisa lève les yeux, elle note que Démona s'était tendue derrière Angela. La jeune femme décide de l'ignorer et répond tendrement :

« J'en ai pour encore trois mois »

Angela sourit, regardant à la dérobée son œuf avant de soupirer :

« Je vous envie, vous les Humains. Vous pouvez voir vos enfants dès qu'ils sortent »

En d'autres circonstances, Elisa savait que Démona n'aurait pas manqué à critiquer cette aptitude humaine quand à sa reproduction. Elle pouvait aisément imaginer Démona siffler que l'espèce humaine se reproduit à la vitesse des chiendents. Oui, en d'autres circonstances…

Pour l'instant, Elisa a seulement dit au clan qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'a pas eu le temps ni le cœur de leur dire le reste lorsqu'elle a vu leurs regards choqués et incrédules. A croire que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle soit enceinte… Elle s'était promise de leur révéler la vérité quant aux origines de sa fille plus tard. Au moment opportun. Tous pensent que son enfant était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Bien entendu, Angela était la première à la féliciter et à lui offrir ses services si Elisa voulait sortir ou une nuit de repos…, sans se douter que l'enfant qu'Elisa portait était sa petite sœur.

Elisa monte lentement les marches, Démona devant elle, tandis qu'Angela menait la troupe pour annoncer au clan que le premier œuf venait d'être pondu. C'était un honneur…

« Je ne leur ai rien dit », murmure Elisa

« Je sais. Angela m'a dit pour ta grossesse », répond tout aussi doucement Démona en lui lançant un coup d'œil « Pourquoi ? »

Elisa prit une profonde inspiration, légèrement essoufflée. Elle sourit en direction d'Angela qui s'était arrêtée un instant, inquiète du fait qu'Elisa était plus lente désormais. Dès que la jeune gargouille eut le dos tourné, Elisa lui avoue :

« La grossesse en elle-même a été un choc pour tout le monde. Dès qu'ils seront habitués à ce fait, je leur dirai le reste. »

Dès qu'elles arrivent au bout de l'escalier, là où le reste du clan attendait, Démona s'excusa. A la façon dont les mâles la jaugeaient il était clair que Démona n'était pas la bienvenue en ces lieux. Elisa ressentait à la fois de la pitié et de la frustration pour la gargouille qui disparaissait dans le ciel sombre de la ville. C'était son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille aussi. C'était sa descendance qui venait de voir le jour… ou la nuit. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se battre maintenant que c'était fini.

Cette pensée la ramène à ce qu'elle était en train de débattre en elle-même, allongée sur son lit… Est – ce qu'elle veut que Démona fasse partie de la vie de sa fille ? Jusqu'à présent, elle n'était pas certaine de sa décision. Après tout, Démona était violente et sa haine pour l'Humanité pourrait bien être la première leçon qu'elle donnera à sa fille. Mais, elle venait d'assister à ce côté maternel, ce côté qu'elle cachait bien au fond de son cœur, avec Angela. Elle voulait que sa fille le connaisse aussi.

Broadway vient près d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il était un papa heureux. Elisa décide de même de côté ses questions et ses doutes, et se mêle à la conversation qui se déroulait autour d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD **

Elisa prit une profonde inspiration alors que la lumière du jour faisait place à la clarté de la nuit. Elle repense à sa conversation avec Goliath.

Elle ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien qu'elle ne le voudrait. En fait, Goliath l'avait même très mal pris. Il n'était déjà pas très content qu'elle porte le bébé d'un autre. Mais, tant que le bébé était humain, il pouvait accepter ce fait. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle avait passée la nuit dans les bras de Démona et que l'enfant qu'elle portait était le fruit de cette passion passagère, il était… furieux. Il n'a pas hurlé ni ne l'a insulté mais… Elisa pouvait voir son humeur dans son silence de glace.

De plus, il lui a aussi révélé une chose qui l'a déboussolée. Il lui a dit que les phéromones produits par les gargouilles lors de la Nuit Nuptiale n'affectaient pas les Humains. Les gargouilles avaient vécu aux côtés des Humains pendant des générations sans que cela ne se produisent une seule fois. Cette révélation ne peut expliquer qu'une chose le désir qu'Elisa a éprouvé cette nuit-là était le sien. Celui de posséder la gargouille mais aussi de se faire posséder par elle… Etait – ce la vérité ?

Elle se dirige vers la superette pour faire quelques courses. Toutefois, avant même d'entrer à l'intérieur du magasin, elle entend un bruit sourd suivi de bruits ressemblant à une lutte. Suivant son instinct de policière, elle se met à courir en direction des bruits, même si elle était moins rapide qu'autrefois. Elle tourne dans le coin de la rue pour continuer dans une sombre ruelle. Elle passe sa main dans son dos pour se saisir de son arme. Elle se rend soudain compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas sur elle. Elle venait de prendre un congé maladie, puisqu'elle ne pouvait prétendre à la maternité comme elle le devrait. Elle ne s'était pas armée.

« Eh beh… Voyez qui voilà ! », fait alors une voix sinistre

L'un des hommes lâche le jeune homme qu'il était en train de battre à mort. La victime s'écroule, inconscient sur le sol alors que son agresseur regarde Elisa, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres

« C'est le flic qui nous a mis, le frangin et moi, en taule l'année dernière. », répond-il

Elisa vit alors son ami sortir de l'ombre et lui bloquer le passage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se rendant compte qu'elle s'était précipitée dans un piège la tête la première…

« Héhé… Elle fait moins la maligne maint'nant, hein ? », ajoute l'homme à son ami.

Elisa essaie de se mettre dos au mur afin d'avoir les deux dans sa périphérie et voir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire.

« Mon frangin s'est fait enculé en taule ! C'est ton tour maint'nant… »

Elle se met en position de défense. Mais, elle était terrifiée. Un coup bien placé sur son ventre et son bébé risque d'avoir des complications. Elle réussit à éviter son poing dirigé vers son estomac. Mais, elle ne pouvait éviter celui qui lui atteint le visage…

C'est alors qu'un rugissement se fait entendre dans toute la ruelle. Il est suivi par un bruit d'aile alors que la gargouille percute brutalement l'ex-détenu, l'assommant. Son ami ne fait pas plus de trois pas avant que Démona le frappe avec une telle force qu'il s'envole pour frapper lourdement le mur. Il s'effondre tout aussi assommé que son compagnon.

Une fois le danger hors de porté, Démona se tourne vers Elisa, les yeux toujours rougeoyants de colère alors qu'elle la réprimande durement :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore à travailler ? Qu'est ce que tu fait de l'enfant ? Tu peux pas faire ça ! »

La jeune femme reste silencieuse, toujours sous le choc que Démona venait juste de la sauver. Comment la gargouille savait – elle qu'elle était en danger ? Est- ce qu'elle la suivait ?

« Je ne travaillais pas. »

Elisa voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais, elle était contente que Démona soit celle qui l'a sauvé.

« Je suis en… congé maladie. Mais, j'ai… j'ai oublié »

Elle regarde les deux hommes qui gisaient à terre, alors que la première victime commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

« Merci… »

Et soudain, elle réalise à quel point elle était passée à côté de la mort. Elle était beaucoup plus lente et moins agile à cause de sa grossesse. Elle ne pouvait ni courir ni se battre comme elle le faisait d'habitude. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle elle avait enfin pris son congé.

Démona tendit son bras pour prendre le menton d'Elisa entre ses griffes. La jeune femme faillit la repousser dans un geste instinctif, avant de la laisser inspecter sa joue blessée.

« Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'a pas touché ailleurs… »

Elisa voyait bien que Démona était toujours bouleversée. Ses yeux rougeoyants en étaient la preuve flagrante. Elisa regarde l'homme que l'ancien détenu était en train de rouer de coups avant qu'elle n'intervienne. Ce dernier regardait la gargouille d'un air ahuri.

« Je dois appeler les renforts… »

Elisa regarde une fois encore Démona dans les yeux avant de prendre sa décision. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait. Mais, elle savait aussi ce qu'elle gagnait. Elle lui demande:

« Tu peux venir à mon appartement dans une heure? »

La gargouille se contente de hocher de la tête avant de grimper le long du mur…

Elisa arrive chez elle un peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous avec Démona. L'inquiétude dont la gargouille a fait preuve une heure plus tôt l'a aidé dans son choix…

« Détective », fait alors une voix dans le noir avant même qu'Elisa ne dépose ses clés sur la commode, l'effrayant. Elle éclaire rapidement son appartement. Démona se tenait dans le salon, près de la terrasse.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, tu ne crois pas ? », répond alors Elisa tout en s'installant sur son canapé.

Démona hésite quelques secondes avant de s'assoir sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Elisa la regarde et constate que la gargouille jetait des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Démona n'était pas à l'aise. Elisa prend une profonde inspiration. Elle savait que cette décision était importante, aussi bien pour Démona et elle que pour l'enfant qui allait bientôt naitre. Elle devait faire les meilleurs choix possibles…

« Notre fille va bientôt naitre. Elle ne sera pas dans un œuf qui la protègera comme les autres gargouilles, ses cousins et cousines, sa sœur et sa nièce, ses ancêtres… et toi… Elle sera là. Je veux que tu aies une chance de la connaître. Je veux que tu fasses partie de sa vie. Mais, je suis inquiète. Je suis inquiète parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne à détester l'espèce humaine… »

Elisa vit un éclat d'exaspération traversé les yeux de son interlocutrice. Elle argue rapidement avant que Démona n'ait le temps de lui faire la morale :

« Elle est aussi humaine Démona. C'est vrai que les médecins pensent qu'elle aura tous les traits d'une gargouille. Mais, elle a du sang humain dans ses veines… et je suis humaine. Je ne veux pas que tu lui apprennes à me détester. Je ne veux pas que tu lui apprennes à détester une partie de ce qu'elle est ! »

Les poings de Démona étaient fermement serrés alors qu'elle siffle :

« Si tu insistes tant à ce qu'elle ne sache pas que les Humains sont capables de pire, elle ne vivra pas longtemps ! »

Elisa n'aimait pas ça. Mais, elle savait que Démona avait raison. Si sa fille rencontre une personne, un Humain, malintentionnée, elle a toutes les chances d'en sortir fortement blessée, voire d'en mourir. Elisa n'aimait pas penser aux critiques et attaques dont le clan font l'objet et dont sa fille sera le témoin dans un proche avenir. Elle a vu tous ces gens qui se réunissent régulièrement pour tenter de détruire le clan ainsi que toutes les gargouilles survivantes, ces… Chasseurs.

« Je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle soit inconsciente du danger qui l'entoure ! », réplique aussitôt Elisa avant d'ajouter « Je sais que l'espèce humaine est une menace pour elle. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'elle vive non plus dans la crainte »

La jeune femme se gratte légèrement le front avant de poursuivre, les yeux plongeant dans le regard de Démona :

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que dire à un enfant humain de ne pas parler aux étrangers »

Elisa ne peux s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et siffler de douleur lorsque sa main effleure sans le vouloir sa joue meurtrie. Elisa sentait qu'elle avait l'attention de Démona. Aussi, elle se jette à l'eau et lui demande, le cœur battant la chamade :

« Ce que je voulais te demander ce soir c'est, est – ce que tu veux faire partie de sa vie ? »

Elle attendit, tendue. Contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, Démona n'avait pas immédiatement répondu. Même si elle ne l'avouait pas à haute voix, Elisa ne voulait pas être seule dans cette histoire. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Démona a beau être leur ennemie, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est une bonne mère.

« Donc, en résumé, tu veut que je te donne du fric mais pas l'essentiel de la vie… », réplique t – elle furieuse entre ses dents

Elisa ne put s'empêcher de se lever et s'époumone, en désignant son appartement des bras :

« Mais regardes où j'habite !... Tu crois vraiment que je peux élever une gargouille entre ses murs !?... Si je reste ici, je ne pourrai pas la laisser dehors ou les voisins la verront ! Et même s'ils ne la voient pas, il y a des risques qu'ils l'entendent ! »

Elle se tourne vers Démona et lui répond vivement :

« Je n'ai que faire de ton argent ! Je peux très bien vivre seule ! Mais… Fox m'a offert un endroit où rester… et j'ai accepté. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Et je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le choix ! »

Elisa détourne son visage afin de cacher à son interlocutrice ses larmes de frustration. Soupirant, elle murmure alors :

« C'est pour ça que je te donne cette possibilité. Un choix. Est – ce que tu veux la connaitre ou pas?"

« Bien sur que je veux la connaître ! », grogne Démona. « Les Humains m'ont pris Angela. Je n'ai pas pu l'élver et la voir grandir ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire la même chose ! »

Elisa pouvait entendre Démona se lever. Aussi, elle efface rapidement toute trace de larme avant de lui faire à nouveau face. Démona continue à lui parler :

« Mais, il s'agit aussi de MA fille. Je veux pouvoir avoir le droit de l'élever aussi. Si tu laisses Goliath l'élever selon les traditions du clan… Elle va mourir très jeune. Je sais qu'il voudra que l'éducation soit comme dans l'ancien temps. Mais cette ville… Ces Humains… C'est impossible. »

Elisa ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Démona avec surprise. Pourquoi donc la gargouille pensait – elle que la jeune femme allait laisser Goliath élever son enfant ? Démona, sentant l'incompréhension de sa partenaire, l'informe gentiment :

« En tant que membre du clan, le chef a toujours le dernier mot sur la façon dont doit être éduqué un jeune gargouille. Si tu vas vivre là-bas, il voudra l'éduquer ainsi… »

« Oh je ne crois pas non… », réplique en grimaçant Elisa. La pensée de la manière dont il se comporte dernièrement, depuis qu'il connait l'identité du « père » de son enfant, lui revient en mémoire. « Je sais qu'il est très porté sur les temps anciens, mais je ne le laisserai pas la mettre en danger »

Démona se mit devant la jeune femme et lui demande alors :

« Et comment veux tu qu'on fasse ? Je ne suis pas la bienvenue là-bas. Je crois que c'était assez clair lorsque j'y étais pour aider Angela, non ? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais, on trouvera bien un moyen », la jeune femme aurait dit davantage si le fœtus ne s'était pas mis à bouger « Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens »

Lorsqu'Elisa retourna au salon, elle vit Démona en train de feuilleter le livre sur les prénoms qu'elle avait acheté la semaine dernière. Se sentant le devoir de s'expliquer, elle assure, le sourire en coin :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de la nommer après une rue quelconque »

La jeune femme n'a jamais avoué au clan qu'elle trouvait ridicule leur façon de se donner des noms. Elle sait que la gargouille qui se tenait devant elle partageait la même opinion à ce sujet. Elisa vit alors un sourire authentique se dessiner sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice. Cela suffit à lui faire rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle s'est retrouvée dans cette situation. Elisa s'efforce d'oublier le fait que la gargouille qui se tenait devant elle était belle. Lentement, elle avance et continue dans son monologue :

« J'ai regardé dans tout le livre. Mais j'ai toujours aucune idée sur le prénom"

Pointant sa chatte endormie dans le coin de l'appartement, elle ajoute :

« Je l'ai appelé Cagney après avoir regardé une série télévisée. Celui qu'elle remplace s'appelait Lacey. Comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine… »

« Je peux te l'emprunter ? », demande, quelque peu hésitante Démona.

Elisa se rend compte que c'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait. Elle avait ouvert la porte à Démona. Elle lui avait donné le choix… et Démona semble avoir fait son choix. Elle voulait l'aider à trouver un prénom pour leur enfant. Maintenant, la jeune femme devait savoir jusqu'où elle allait laisser Démona entrer dans la vie de leur enfant…

« Oui »

Très rapidement, Elisa remarque la manière dont les ailes de la gargouille s'élèvent un peu plus en hauteur à mesure qu'elle lisait l'index du livre. C'était évident qu'elle était très intéressée par le fait d'élever leur enfant ensemble. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle observait Démona murmurer la cruauté de certains prénoms.

« On peut peut-être en parler un autre jour ? », suggère Elisa, heureuse de laisser cette partie à la gargouille. Elle savait en son for intérieur que, quoiqu'elle choisisse, cela deviendra embarrassant pour sa fille à un moment ou à un autre.

« Tu ne travailles plus pour l'instant, n'est ce pas ? », demande, comme pour confirmation, Démona avant de poursuivre « Je pourrais passer demain soir »

Elisa était un peu surprise par le ton serein de sa compagne de soirée mais n'en laisse pas paraître. Elle était au contraire heureuse de voir le regard motivé de la gargouille et lui répond naturellement :

« Bien sur. Je ferai le diner dans ce cas. »


	6. Chapter 6

**LA NUIT SUIVANTE :**

Le diner était prêt et Elisa s'était habillée pour l'occasion, des plus beaux habits qu'elle pouvait encore mettre. Elle s'était même apprêtée à se maquiller avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Démona n'était pas intéressée… n'était plus intéressée. La seule femme qui l'intéresse désormais était leur progéniture…

Après un bon diner, Démona sort quelques papiers avant de lui indiquer :

« J'ai regardé la plupart de ces prénoms. Mais beaucoup de prénoms humains manquent de classe ou sont trop vulgaires. »

« Je trouve que tu as trouvé un joli prénom... Dominique », sourit doucement Elisa

Selon elle, ce prénom humain lui allait parfaitement. Il était exotique, avait de la classe et, bien que féminin, il dégageait une grande force. C'était bien mieux que son second prénom : Sally.

« Ceci est une liste de ceux dont je trouve ne sont pas offensant ».

Sur ces mots, Démona lui tend les papiers. Elisa réalise rapidement que cela aurait pu se faire par mail ou téléphone. Elle prit les papiers et commence à lire les prénoms choisis pendant que Démona se lève pour lui reservir son verre. La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard à la fois surpris et appréciateur lorsque cette dernière lui sert du jus d'orange.

Elle prend une gorgée dès que Démona eut terminé. Elle pouvait très bien s'habituer à cela. Démona avait démontré beaucoup d'attention au court du diner au travers de choses insignifiants mais qui avaient leur importance. Elisa n'avait pas prêter la moindre attention jusqu'à ce que ce soit plus évident.

« Ce sont de beaux prénoms », murmure Elisa bien qu'elle aurait jurée qu'aucun de ces prénoms ne viennent du livre prêté.

« Tu avais l'air d'être certaine que ce sera une fille. Alors je n'ai chosi que des prénoms féminins », justifie Démona tout en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le canapé.

« Eh bien… Puck et les médecins sont d'accord pour dire qu'avec des mères, l'enfant ne peut être qu'une fille. »

Elisa pose le verre sur la table basse et regarde plus attentivement les dix prénoms proposés par Démona. Puis, elle révèle en pointant du doigt le troisième de la liste :

« J'aime vraiment celui-là. Qu'en penses – tu ? »

Démona jette un œil et se met à sourire devant le choix fait. D'une voix d'ouce, elle répondit :

« Alors, c'est bon… Bienvenu dans ce monde… Délilah »

* * *

**AN:** Ceci marque la fin du premier chapitre de l'histoire originelle. Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes, chers lecteurs, de bonnes fêtes!


End file.
